


Suckfest

by Mimaoki



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/F, Futa, Gay, Lesbian, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, ily callie, not incest i promise, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimaoki/pseuds/Mimaoki
Summary: Reader gets herself into a bit of a futa mess. She likes it (;





	Suckfest

**Author's Note:**

> for my cutie, row!  
> also im bad at writing and didn't proofread this -

You didn't really know what was happening, to begin with. It all really passed in some ink-formed blur, everything moving too quickly to process. It felt like you superjumped into unwelcome territory, however, you were deeply welcome. It, frankly, frightened you.

As a classic and neutral inkling, you didn't exactly stand out. To your dissappointment, you weren't very unique in terms of aesthetics and strategy. Sure, you got the job done, but what else? Where was the rest? You weren't special, honestly. Sorry, kid.

Although, that didn't mean that you weren't interesting. You had your own hobbies, along with interests and quirks. You had friends, a good family, and a decent following on whatever inkmedia you owned.

You, also, were an agent. Recruited from the beginning. Not any specific Agent- probably within the 50-60 numbers, but you still worked such Agent work. Sometimes alongside others, sometimes alone.

But there was something different towards you. It did seem that four specific agents- and quite elite agents, too- liked to accompany you. You had your suspicions, but you didn't act upon them. It wasn't like you were wary of people liking you- you welcomed it!

It was odd, though. They were indeed unique themselves- somewhat resembling idols of a sort but also on the edge of blending in. You couldn't figure out what it was, but it didn't ruin your mindset much.

And now you were there because of such suspicions. You didn't act upon it, as I mentioned before, but it seems these elite agents wanted a word- and it would be a few words, too.

You were sat quietly within the log cabin, looking around idly. The four were in another room, talking quietly among themselves. You heard small words, but nothing of interest, and it bothered you a little. What did they want? Were they going to kick you off?

"Hey," a soft voice called out from the doorway of the second room, Callie emerging. Agent One, as you'd say, "We wanna talk to you!"

She beckoned you inside with her hand, and you followed. At this moment, of course you knew they were the idols- maybe you were naive before, but of course, you find out yourself in your own free time.

"Ah, Agent 57." Marie's voice was gentle, but also quite interesting- nearly teasing, in a sense- "Do you know why you're here? I suppose we haven't given much insight."

"Of course we haven't, yo!" Pearl piped up, a flaring expression on her face, "Poor kid looks terrified!"  
"She does, huh?" Marina mumbled, pity in her voice. She was smiling gently towards you, though.

"Ah! Guys!" Callie grinned nervously, shaking her hands to hush the three up. It seemed she knew they would begin bickering if they continued, so you shrugged a little at her gestures.

"So," Marie turned to you, a little bit of concern upon her features, "You're here because we wanted to see if you could help out-"

"Yeah!" Pearl grabbed your arm, a smirk dancing along her lips, "We wanna test you out n' stuff!"

You felt the need to question this, but didn't respond. You weren't exactly sure what you'd respond with, anyway, so you were greatful for your lack of voice.

"We don't mean to pressure you," Marina pointed out softly, her voice seeming calmer than the others, "We just wanted to ask you to do something for us..."  
Your eyes darted between the four, and then swiftly nodded. A look of relief washed over the room, and you could've giggled at the amount of tension that was sliced.

"I'll show her," Marie stepped forward, both physically and metaphorically, "Look, we all have a weird issue that we have to tend to. You relate, right?"

Agent 2, Marie, started moving a few of her garments off of her body- mainly what she was wearing on her lower half- and you felt the need to look away. Callie seemed to notice this, and grabbed your other arm, Pearl still holding onto you.

"It's okay," Callie spoke as Marie showed you exactly what they were speaking about, your eyes darting from the green idol's face to.. it, "we're all like that here, and we need someone to help us with it!"

Marie held her dick in her hand, looking at you with a gentle smirk. She seemed to enjoy your bewildered look, perhaps close to giggling. Marina and Pearl were uncharacteristicically quiet, but it was understood-

I mean, they just told you they were futas. And they wanted you to relieve their sexual issues.

The day after the odd reveal, you were called back into the cabin. Only this time, you're now positioned on the floor, sitting quietly in the middle of the four standing idols.

They hadn't stripped of their clothing- no, quite the opposite; they had simply removed the parts of which allowed them to have their cocks exposed- and it was an incredibly lewd sight to see.

All four of them were unique in their own ways- for example, Marina had the longest dick, however Marie had the thickest. Pearl seemed to hold the smallest, but it was still considered big in your eyes. Callie seemed to have both thickness and length, but it was quite normal looking.

"Agent 57," Marie was holding her signature grin, looking down towards you with her thickness pointed at you, "Your job from now on will be to suck our.. dicks.. until we're satisfied."

You gulped quietly, nodding at her words with understanding. They all seemed to be pleased, and in return, thrusted their dicks towards your face.

So it begins.

The wet sounds of your mouth taking in flesh echoed throughout the room. You looked up at Pearl, your eyes glossy with little tears threatening to spill. You didn't plan for your day to be full of sucking dick, but you didn't complain one bit. 

"Look at her," Callie mumbled, her cock in your left hand as you pumped her, "I want her to take mine!!"  
"Wait.. your turn.." Pearl grumbled between moans, your tongue swirling over her tip constantly. Marie nodded, although she didn't say anything.

You were jerking the both the Squid Sister's dicks at the same time, along with sucking Pearl and knowing that Marina was behind you, masturbating at the image of you all.

After a small while, Pearl grabbed your head and fucked your mouth, becoming incredibly rough. You gagged and emitted small moans as she came, and you did your best to swallow it all.

Callie quickly tilted your head towards her direction, her cock pressing up against your lips. Her eyes met yours and she smiled, making you a little embarrassed as you took her length inside of your mouth.

Pearl sat elsewhere, panting softly. She didn't even experience that much pleasure, but it seemed she was the most sensitive out of the four. She'd most likely have to wait a few hours to even attempt to cum again, which saddened you a little.

Marina took Callie's old place, having your hand stroke her long, hard member.

"She's good~!" Callie giggled, thrusting a little into your mouth with the rhythm of your sucking. She seemed energetic, and her dick twitched multiple times within your throat. You kept looking up at her, her eyes mesmerising you and somewhat making you go deeper. 

You could tell, slightly, that she was holding her hands back. She definitely wanted to grab your head and throat-fuck you alike to what Pearl did, but was refraining. 

Your hands moved quicker on the other girls, and you took Callie's length as deep as you could. She emitted a long moan, her hands finding themselves in your tentacles and pushing you on and off of her. Not long after, she came.

Pulling out of your mouth, Callie kissed your head and went to sit down, touching her soaked dick time to time. You nearly giggled.

Although, with this, you didn't notice both Marina and Marie moving to stand in front of you. When you did notice, Marie instantly shoved her thick cock inside of your mouth. She didn't move it, and you suddenly realised Marina was prying your mouth open and putting her cock in, too.

The two used your mouth, creating a rhythm with their thrusts. You simply sat there, a little dazed with the two of them inside of your throat, but you enjoyed it too much. Them using you seemed to strike something upon you, and suddenly you began shaking a little.

"Yo..!" Pearl called out, watching you closely, "She just came..!"


End file.
